The present disclosure is related to a patient-support apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to a patient-support apparatus configured to support a patient with pulmonary complications.
Bariatrics is the area of medicine related to the management of obesity and diseases and clinical conditions related to obesity. In care environments, such as hospitals, for example, obese patients present special issues related to their care. For example, standard patient handling equipment is not typically sized or rated to support obese patients. In addition, patient therapy devices are not typically sized to fit obese patients. Those patient therapy devices which are sized to fit obese patients may not be configured to provide effective therapy to patients.
Persons who are confined to a patient-support apparatus, such as a hospital bed, for example, for extended periods run the risk of developing pulmonary complications. They are particularly susceptible to nosocomial infections such as pneumonia or bronchial infections. For persons confined to a patient-support apparatus for an extended time, pulmonary therapy may be provided to reduce the risk of pulmonary complications. For example, continuous lateral rotation, percussion therapy, or vibration therapy each reduce the risk of development of pulmonary complications such as nosocomial infections.